The Reality of Draco Malfoy
by Rinky-Dinks
Summary: Dark fic about Draco and his parents. It's a songfic, "Perfect" by Alanis Morissette. The rating may be harsh, I don't know. Please review, so I'll love you forever^_^


hello to all my precious little monkeys. here, just for the likes of you, is a songfic, about Draco Malfoy. the song is "Perfect" by Alanis Morissette. it's my first, and i would appreciate reviews, brutally honest if you don't mind. also, if just one more person reviews Picked Off, i'll put in the next installment. thank you sweety-honey-doll-faces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter characters, or the Alanis Morissette song. I'm sure all of you are just in shock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Reality of Draco Malfoy  
  
I am the picture of cool. I'm confident, I'm rich, and I have an excellent sense of fashion. I am Draco Malfoy. I am the best. I have to be. I cannot fail my father. I am not allowed to fail.  
  
_Sometimes is never quite enough.  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love.  
  
_No matter what I do, it always seems Potter or one of his cronies is better. There's always someone better than me. _  
  
Don't forget to win first place;  
don't forget to keep that smile on your face.  
  
_That Mudblood Granger is tops on grades, something Father consistently reminds me of. I can study forever and never be ahead of that witch. Father just chalks it up to my inadequacies.  
_  
Be a good boy.  
Try a little harder.  
You've got to measure up,  
make me prouder.  
  
_Potter always makes a fool of me on the Quidditch field. So many Galleons for brooms I didn't even really want. My father bought me a place on the team. I knew I would only fail as I normally do, but for lack of balls I kept my tongue. Total humiliation is where that got me. The verbal lashings lasted four hours after that game. The look of disgust and disappointment still haunts my mind. My only comfort is in... I have none._  
  
How long before you screw it up?  
And how many times do I have to tell you to hurry up?  
With everything I do for you  
the least you can do is keep quiet.  
  
_But the worst comes from my mother. She wouldn't even speak to me. Every time I saw her, she turned her back and abandoned me. The ridicule I bestow on Potter for his lack of parents is out of jealously. He has no one to belittle him if he screws up._  
  
Be a good girl.  
You got to try a little harder.  
That simply wasn't good enough  
to make us proud.  
  
_ Why they insist on living my life for me is the least of my worries. Too many know of our Dark days with Voldemort. It's on my shoulders to clear the Malfoy name. Another daily reminder from Father. _  
  
I'll live through you and make you what I never was.  
If you're the best, then maybe so am I,  
compared to him, compared to her.  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
to make up for what I blew.  
What's the problem now,  
why are you crying?  
  
_The escape of sleep eases the pain. Death's second self, as a poet once said. So many times have I thought of the end of me. Again, lack of balls prevents me from finding out. I also know my father would just see this as my final and ultimate failure, so why bother? Because it ends everything for me. Never again would I endure vain attempts to please my parents. I try so hard, and when the occasion comes that I do succeed, I am berated because it's so rare. I'm tired. I'm done. I shall not fail anymore.   
_  
Be a good boy.  
Push a little farther now.  
That wasn't fast enough   
to make us happy.  
We'll love you  
just the way you are  
if you're perfect._  
  
Draco picked up the razor he had kept hidden in his bed for so long. He threw the scrap of parchment on the floor beside him. With a slash on each wrist, Draco knew that this time, he would not fail.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so how was that? good, bad, ugly? review so i know whether or not i can execute a songfic. thanks, and i hope you have a fantastic day^_^ 


End file.
